Friend or Foe?
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Sasori and Deidara hate each others guts. But after Pein begins plans to get him to join and he finds out more about the blond then he ever cared to know. Could it lead to something more? Especially with the blonds past catching up to him. Modern Day AU.


Docuemnt Opened: 05/16/2009, 04:03am.

Authors Note: I haven't really done the bitter enemy thing before so the relationship change between them hopefully won't be rushed. Nothing like one chapter Deidara hates Sasori guts then gets saved and the next chapter is happy fun lemon .

Warnings: Edited language via Hidan, Lemon in a mu~ch later chapter, Abuse(But not by his parents. For once, got a little tired of that.), I think that's it.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.  
////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

The two almost growled at each other on the way into the art classroom as Sasori shoved past him and then Deidara pushed him a little from behind before quickly taking his seat in the front row.

Not long later the teacher came in and soon enough the class started, they had to do simple tree sketches to practice background design. The one thing the two could agree upon was the fact that their teacher knew nothing of true art. Of course this also led to them thinking the same thing regarding one another. The one thing he knew more then anything else in this world, that art was truly fleeting. Transience was a beautiful thing and he put that to fact via his sculptures and explosions.

Now the red head on the other hand believed that art was eternal. As far as the blond was concerned, eternity was for people who didn't want to die. He inwardly scoffed. However from one artists perspective to another he would begrudgingly admit how good the puppets he created were. But that was as far as he would go for the Akasuna bastard.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he pushed any thoughts of him from his mind. He _did _have more important things to contend with and worry about then some stupid highschool enemy. Or enemies he remembered bitterly. Sasori was in a gang called Akatsuki. However the others never interefered with their fights, even when they turned physical. Of course he never knew when that would change.

Snapping back to reality his right eye twitched for a moment as he saw that his angered thoughts had been showing through in his work as the line art for the tree was incredibly darker and thicker then needed or wanted. He started to clean up his piece and figured adding his own _special touch _would make him feel a little bit better.  
////////\\\//////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\

After what felt like an eternity had passed; the students had scattered between being in the cafeteria and going outside to eat their lunch. Normally this was a more peace filled time except one Akasuna Sasori had something that felt like a weight dropped on his head. He looked at their _leader, _Pein, in a mix of anger and disbelief. "You _can't _be serious." He practically deadpanned.

"I am. I don't care about your rivalry with him. He can fight and we need an extra person." Pein stated calmly before taking a sip from his soda.

"He is _not _my rival, that would imply some level of equality. And there are other people here who can throw a punch." He was a _far_ better artist then the blond could even dream of. He would never tell him but he would admit to himself that the sculptures the younger teen made were not bad. What irked him was _mere thought_ of things like explosions being considered art. '_As if._' He thought while crossing is arms.

"True, but he is one of the few that can 'throw a punch' as good as we can. We've all seen your fights with him. It's always a tie." Pein smirked to himself, Sasori had nothing to say to that. Everyone else was quiet and eating their lunch.

"Then thats settled, we can talk after school this afternoon." The Akatsuki had risen from being the freaks and outcasts of the school to becoming one of the most feared gangs in area. And since the blond didn't bother hiding his fights with Sasori then everyone else tended to ignore him. Afterall, who would want the nine most powerful students against you?

The only reason the blue eyed male had been an exception was so he could see his fighting abilities. They were above normal, much like their own. And if the blond didn't cooperate then they could do things the hard way.  
//////\\\\//////////\\\\\\\////\\\\\///////////\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

Deidara had yet to understand why Sasori seemed extra ticked off at him after lunch. He couldn't figure it out, then again the red head was a jerk. So he continued out of the of the gates and made a right to head off to meet with an agent who was working on his case.

Letting out a sigh he frowned. He knew very well that these were important and he needed the information they let him have: but they some-how _always _managed todrudge up painful memories of that night from years ago.

So of course when he got the call during lunch about what he was to do, needless to say he was not in the best of moods right now.

"Hey, brat!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder not hiding his annoyance at hearing the red head. Sasori looked as annoyed as he did and he could see a few other Akatsuki members with him. "About time. I've been trying to get your attention for almost three minutes now." The smaller group had since come closer.

"I don' t have time to argue with you now, un." He narrowed his visible blue eye as Sasori rolled his earthen ones. "Like I would seek you out for a stupid arguement. Pein wanted to talk to you." He already disliked seeing the younger teen at school.

A taller teen with ginger hair stepped forward. "I'll get to the point. I want you to join Akatsuki." He was not a man to beat around the bush. "Hell no. I have bigger things to worry about then some stupid gang, un." He was past annoyed right now and didn't care if they tried to attack him over that.

Another teen with what he guessed was silver-white hair stepped forward but was held back by Pein sticking his arm in front of him. "Your answer was expected. I just had to rule it out first. But you know that the other students would give you an easier time if you did join."

His turn to roll his blue eye. "Honestly, I could care less about them, un." Their opinions and words were nothing to him. "I have more important things to do. We're done here, un." After that he turned his back to them to leave. He had a meeting to go to and if they tried anything then he would fight. But he knew they wouldn't, at least not here. It was to open an area.

"Hidan, trail him then report back to me when you're finished." The taller teen nodded once and went on ahead as the blond had since turned the corner.

"Is he really _worth_ the time for this?" Sasori glanced over at Pein. There were other people who could fight and would join in a heartbeat. Plus, not be a nuisance to _him_.

"I believe so. He _is_ on par with us. Dismissed until tomorrow." Without another word they headed their separate ways for the day.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few minutes later he had sat down across from the man working on his case. Detective Fuyabashi. A nice man with a bit of a rough look.

"You said you had something new, un?" He questioned, wanting to get to the point.

"Yes, it's in here." He slid a manilla envelope across the table toward the teen who picked it up to examine it curiously. "Just don't open it up until you are back in your apartment."

The Detective let out a quiet sigh. He had a feeling they really shouldn't be giving the kid information like this but it was a special case. "Look kid, don't do something stupid or something you would regret. You're young so leave the messy stuff to us. Okay?"

The blond didn't even bother to look at him while still staring at the envelope in his hands. "I know, I just want the information. I want to know what's going on, that's all, un." He was lying but they would stop getting him what he needed with the information and then that would be harder on him in the long run. No, he had revenge on his mind and nothing could change that, even if meant he died while trying.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
This looks like a good place to leave off.  
Finished: 10/01/2009, 10:16am.


End file.
